Love Posion
by SmexyKitsune
Summary: A/U. Gaara had been raping Fujiwara since he first met him and Fuji was sick and tired of it. What better way to handle it than to poison him with love. Sound sweet dun it? yaoi,rape,character death,language


ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!!****  
This contains  
YAOI  
RAPE  
CHARACTER DEATH  
LANGUAGE  
CHU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I want almost NO FLAMES concerning this!**

A bright yellow-orangish taxi appeared in front of a big house. The taxi door soon opened as it stopped near the sidewalk. A young boy's leg stepped out and soon a bi colored haired boy was seen getting out. He walked over to the taxi man and paid him his due. He told the taxi driver to wait for a signal to go, just in case the man wasn't home.

The slim young man soon walked over to the big apartment and rang the doorbell. A boy with bright red hair answered the door. The boy at the doorway waved at the taxi driver to go on; the taxi soon left into the distance.

"Come on in dearest Fuji-kun." The owner of the house said.  
Fujiwara walked into the apartment as nervous as could be. Trying to focus on his mission at hand, he put a fake smirk on his soft face. "Wanna take a seat?"

"Cut the bullshit Gaara. You're not laying a hand on me, not _this_ time." Fuji argued as he took a seat.

"Aw, what's wrong last time you seemed to had enjoyed it..." Gaara said somewhat sarcastically.

"That's because you fucking put way to much alcohol in my drink! I was drunk, did you think I could possibly even think?" Faji said angerly, he was almost shacking at how mad he was. But to Gaara's unawareness, it was all an act, mostly.

"Now, don't get all mad at me. You didn't seem to have a problem with it then or any other time." He said taking a seat next to Fuji. "Just calm down. You know I love you." Masking his coldness with warm words he tried to get his young lover to calm down. He looked him in the eyes and tried to make him just gaze one into his blue eyes; he would then have Fuji in the palms of his hands.

Fortunately for the red haired older man A/N: around his early 20's the red fire eyed boy known as Fuji looked right into his big ocean like eyes.

Fuji-san didn't say a word as he was _pretending_ to be hypnotized in his abusive boyfriend's eyes. Gaara soon leaned in and started to kiss the boys soft tanned neck. Sucking on each kiss as Fuji moaned softly. But what Gaara-san didn't know was that his younger friend had draped himself in poison that would soon kill Gaara.

Regardless Gaara eased his slow kisses to his lovers mouth, and bit his lip to make him open his mouth so he could enter.

"Mmph." Fuji moaned as Gaara explored his mouth. Trying not to cry as he was somewhat being raped, he bit down on his tongue. Little driblets of blood fell on to the older mans lips as he pulled back sharply.

"Oh so you wanna play dirty today eh Fu?" He said tearing the fishnet shirt he had told Fugi to wear off, just for this one purpose. Gaara started to rub the 17-year old's nipples and bit on them. Still sucking in the poisons on his body. After he got done toying with him, his real fun began.

He then flipped Fuji over and pulled down his pants and underwear. He did the same to undress his pants but still had on his black tee shirt. Without warning to Fuji, he entered in him -- hardly -- earning a loud monish painful scream from Fuji.  
"F-u...ck...! Owwww..." He managed to say before tears fell down his face.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing to you. 'Till you can stand straight." He whispered in Fugi's ear; then licking his lip piercing. "But damn, I didn't you to be _this_ tight after all that we did last week!" Fuji was quiet until he rammed into him again this time hitting his sweet spot causing him to moan in defeat. He knew he would have to overcome this to kill Gaara.

He continued to rape Fuji until he came about 2 times. At this point he was tired for some reason. He then got up and pulled up his pants as he walked into the kitchen to get some water leaving Fugi in his misery.

A big **thump** was heard throughout the house by then Fugi had gained enough strength to see if the poison had yet effected. He walked into the kitchen to see a broken glass on the floor and Gaara next to it, breathing heavily.

"What the fuck is happening?! Help me up you bastard!"

"Um, yeah who do you think you're talking to? Who's the one about to die?"

"D-die? What the hell are you talking about?" He said beginning to fear.

"Yeah, you know when you were raping me and sucking all over me. Yeah that's when you were digging your own grave. I have poison all over my body and you just licked it off like a little puppy." He continued to tell him his carefully made plan.  
"Yeah so in about 60 seconds you will die. It's a special made poison so it can not be detected in your blood." He grinned "So when the police come to save me from walking in on you like this. I'll be scot free." Then he playfully acted out his performance. "Oh no my dearest Gaara-kun! When I walked in I found him dead and called 991 right away! Oii!" He bent down to a now barely breathing Gaara.

"This is my secrete love poison." He blew him a kiss. "Bye bye."


End file.
